


Let It All Out

by setoatem96



Series: 520 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Power Play, Urination, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: Edward let out a deep sigh. "I want.." Roy cocked an eyebrow. The flame alchemist took Ed's face between his large hands, forcing eye contact between the two."Come on, you can say it." Roy encouraged."I want you to fuck me so hard I piss myself."





	Let It All Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [instant gratification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289771) by [sweggscellent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/pseuds/sweggscellent). 

> This is probably the most sinful thing I've ever written. I apologize.

Roy's eyes widened, he stared at the blonde boy stood infront of him, his jaw hanging open in disbelief. 

"I'm sorry, full metal. Come again?"

Edward groaned. "Please don't make me say it out loud anymore. It's embarrassing enough just thinking about it." The shorter alchemist's face was flushed a deep red, he twiddled his fingers, his gaze fell to the floor. 

"I really didn't catch what you just said, Edward. Sorry." It was a stretch of the truth, but the flame alchemist had to be certain he heard correctly; given their dynamics in the bedroom, Roy couldn't afford fucking something up and causing harm to the smaller male. 

Edward let out a deep sigh. "I want.." Roy cocked an eyebrow. The flame alchemist took Ed's face between his large hands, forcing eye contact between the two. 

"Come on, you can say it." Roy encouraged.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I piss myself." 

Roy practically nearly choked to death. He cleared his throat. "Is that all?" He taunted, cradling his lover's face between his hands, he brushed their lips together ever so gently, causing Ed to tremble against his hold. He took Edward's bottom lip between his teeth briefly before pulling away to breathe against the blonde boys ear.

"How dirty." The older man purred into his lover's ear. "You're so filthy." He teased, letting go of Edward's face and pushing the boy down on the bed. He landed with an awkward creak. Roy pinned Ed's hands over his head with one of his, the other trailed down the soft, tanned skin of Edward's chest, well, the non automail half. Ed whimpered.

"You really had me fooled, Edward. Here I thought you were such a sweet little boy." Roy's hand made it down to Ed's abdomen. The older man smirked before he pushed his weight down on Edward's bladder, Ed threw his head back with a groan. "Ugh." Roy spat. "You're actually into this? You really wanna piss yourself for me? You're disgusting." 

Ed whimpered again, his hips bucked up towards the other man's touch shamelessly. Roy tutted. "You're so predictable." Roy withdrew his hand, causing Ed to whine at the lack of contact. Roy leant down to Edward's ear. "My little slut." He purred, his free hand fumbled at the waist band of the smaller alchemist's leather trousers, Ed lifted his hips off the bed for assistance. Roy yanked them down and off in seconds. Edward shivered, the cold air hitting his skin as he lay naked from the waist down, exposed underneath his superior. Roy's hand gave Edward's leaking cock a squeeze. Edward frantically thrust his hips up into his lover's hold. Roy tutted, a smirk spread across his face.

"You're so eager. It's almost too easy." 

"S-shut up." Edward stuttered. Roy released his grip on Edward's arms. 

"Do not move a fucking muscle. Do not attempt to touch me. I don't want those filthy hands near me." Roy spoke in a low voice that had Ed gulping, nerves surging through his entire body. Ed nodded. Roy spat into his hand and spread Ed's legs apart with a quick, rough motion. Edward yelped as the older man positioned himself between his thighs, spreading his cheeks apart with his thumbs, wetting the tight ring of muscles with his saliva. His ring finger circled Ed's hole, teasing the smaller alchemist briefly before plunging it straight inside. Edward hissed. Roy circled the digit around, humming in contentment when he found the bundle of nerves that had Edward's body jolting upwards and his back arching off the bed. 

"Shit!" Edward groaned as Roy pushed another finger inside him. 

"You really love having your insides stuffed, don't you?" Roy began scissoring his fingers inside of Ed harshly, twisting them, slowly pulling them out before slamming them back in again. Ed cried out.

"Yes." He admitted. 

"Yes?"

"Yes, Daddy. I love it." Ed moaned, body convulsing under the older man's touch. One of Roy's hands smacked Ed's hard cock, causing it to snap back and slap against his stomach. A trail of precum painted his abdomen.

"Disgusting. You're leaking that much over having your ass played with." Roy observed. His fingers began torturing Ed's prostate at a ruthless pace, the squirming alchemist beneath him could barely keep up. He could feel his orgasm building, and it was building up fast. Eds breathing became irratic, he bit down on his hand hard to stifle the lewd sounds escaping his lips. Roy laughed. 

"Just look at you. About to cum from just your ass." 

Ed nodded frantically. "Yes, yes." He moaned. "I'm gonna cum." Edward missed the smirk that spread across his lover's face. Roy pushed the heel of his hand down on Edward's bladder again, pressed against it relentlessly. 

"No, no, no-" Edward protested, knowing his release was about to be stripped away from him. 

"Hmm?" Roy questioned, his hand still applying intense pressure to Ed's lower abdomen. Ed squirmed, trying to free himself from his lover's hold. Roy withdrew his fingers, Edward sobbed. 

"Please, please-" he pleaded. 

Roy's fingers began ghosting over the sensitive skin of Edward's inner thigh causing the boy to tremble beneath him.

"Please, let me cum!" Edward begged. Roy tutted, his hand began kneading at Ed's bladder and his other hand began tickling the boys thighs relentlessly. Edward squirmed and shuddered.

"You really think you're in a position to be calling the shots? Don't make me laugh." Ed threw his head back with a groan, his hands balled into fists and he slammed them down on the mattress in frustration.

"Please." He whined once more. 

"You're so desperate it's embarrassing. Just look at you." 

"Please stop!" Edward begged but Roy's assault against the boy did not stop, if anything, it got worse. "Stop, please! Or I'll-" 

"What? You'll piss all over yourself like a god damn dog? Fullmetal, that's vile." The harsh tone of Roy's voice sent shivers down his spine. He half bucked up into the older man's touch and half tried to shift his body away from it. The pressure was building up, it was getting too much, too intense, he needed release, he just needed something- 

Edward's eyes rolled back as he let out a hoarse cry. His entire body convulsed and an unpleasant warmth spread across his lower half. Roy groaned.

"Dirty little runt." He shunned, slapping his hand down on Ed's thigh. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Roy smacked his thigh again.

"You're sorry?!" He mocked. "You've made such a mess and all you can say is sorry?" Roy yanked Ed's wet legs down, pulling their lower halves together. Roy pulled his hard cock out from his trousers. "I'll show you fucking sorry." He lined his cock up with Ed's entrance and pushed in, Ed groaned, half in pain and half in pleasure. The lack of lubrication burnt, but the feeling spurred Ed on. Roy gripped Ed's thighs roughly, spreading them as far apart as the boys flexibility would allow. He pulled out slowly, before slamming back into the smaller alchemist.

"I'm gonna use this slutty hole." 

"Yes." Edward complied. "Use it. I'm so sorry!"

"Stop talking or I'll shove something else in that dirty mouth of yours." Roy warned. Ed covered his mouth with his hands, muffling the lewd noises coming out of him that he had no control over. Roy's pace was merciless, and the friction burned slightly, but Roy kept hitting Ed's prostate over and over again. 

"Tell me how much you love this cock." Roy ordered. 

"I love it. I love it!" Ed cried out, moving his hips back and forth in time with his lover's thrusts, fucking himself on Roy's thick cock.

"Where do you love it?!" He growled, somewhat possessively.

"Aah~ Here!" Ed moaned, throwing his head back, arching his back off the bed. He couldn't tell by the erratic pace of Roy's thrusts that the man wasn't going to last much longer, and to be honest, neither was he.

"Where?! Where do you love having my cock?!" 

"Here! In my ass! In my slutty ass!" 

Roy grunted. "Good boy." He groaned before spilling into Ed with a low moan. Ed followed after, the feeling of Roy's cum filling up sending him over the edge. Roy collapsed on top of his lover with a contented sigh. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's shoulders, tucking the older man's head under his chin.

"I feel so gross." Edward complained. 

"Your idea." Roy mumbled into the boy's chest. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, thank you."

"Good." Roy spoke in a soft voice, leaning up to kiss Edward's lips passionately. "Love you." He murmured against the blonde boys lips. "Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
